The NEET Girl
by Onica278
Summary: NEET (Not Employment Education or Training) bisa diartikan sebagai pengangguran diusia produktif. Dan ternyata, tetangga baru Natsume adalah gadis NEET yang doyan main game, dan paling 'ahli' dalam hal membereskan rumah . Namanya Aoi. Natsume memandang Aoi sebagai gadis yang berbeda dan unik. Tapi, banyak hal yang Natsume belum ketahui tentang siapa sebenarnya gadis itu.
1. Chapter 1

**The NEET Girl**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer:** Brothers Conflit created by Atsuko Kanase, written by Takeshi Mizuno and illustrated by Ukyo, etc

OC, Story plot, and this fanfiction belongs to me.

 **Warning:** OOC, typo, aneh, nista, author newbie di fandom BroCon jadi, maklum yah kalau ada salah atau terlalu OOC hehehe...

Soo... Happy Reading, Minna!

* * *

Tokyo, pukul 09:30.

 _Drrrttt! Drrrrttt! Drrrttt!_

Tangan kurus Morikawa Aoi menggapai-gapai nakas tempat tidurnya. Dengan kasar ia menyambar ponselnya yang sudah dari setengah jam yang lalu berbunyi terus, memaksanya untuk bangun dari tidurnya. Ia pun menjawab panggilan masuk itu.

"Ngg?" gumamnya.

" _AOIIIII! Kenapa jam segini baru banguunn? Ibu dengar kau di pec-"_

 _Klik!_ Dengan cepat Aoi memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Ia pun dengan tak acuh melempar hapenya. Kemudian bergeliat dalam selimutnya.

" _It's enough for me,"_ gumamnya lirih sambil kembali memejamkan mata, " _Hell yeah, now I'm a NEET,"_ ia pun kembali tertidur sampai sore.

* * *

Asahina Natsume menyesap kopinya dengan perlahan sambil membaca berkas-berkas yang menumpuk di mejanya. Rupanya, perusahan sedang mengalami sedikit penurunan. Menurut survei dan penilitian yang dilakukan oleh staffnya, ada seorang kritikus games yang terkenal yang menulis di blog pribadinya tentang games yang diproduksinya. Tulisan kritikus itu sangat berpengaruh. Karena ia merupakan kritikus games terkenal di dunia maya, tapi sampai saat ini belum ada yang mengetahui identitas kritikus itu, ia dikenal dengan id: A1994M. Dalam tulisannya kali ini, ia mengkritik habis-habisan tentang games yang perusahan Natsume produksi, begitu kritis dan tajam.

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"Masuk," sahut Natsume sambil menaruh kopinya.

Nampak seorang wanita cantik yang umurnya sekitar 2 tahun lebih tua darinya, muncul dari balik pintu. Ah, rupanya wanita cantik tersebut sedang hamil besar. Dengan hati-hati wanita itu menghampiri meja Natsume.

"Presdir, ini laporan yang Anda minta," ujar wanita itu sambil mengangsurkan map berwarna hitam dan kuning.

"Terimakasih, Kana-san," kata Natsume sambil menerima laporan itu dan menaruhnya di samping tumpukan berkas.

"Lembur lagi, Presdir?"

"Yep," Natsume mengangguk, "Kali ini aku sampai menginap di kantor, jadi maaf yah, kalau kantor saya berantakkan dan saya bau badan, soalnya belum mandi, hehhehe..."

Tachibana Kana, wanita yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris Natsume itu ikut terkekeh, "Anda terlalu bekerja keras, Presdir."

"Yah, kau tahu sendiri kan, pendapat pelanggan sangat penting. Walau masalahnya terlihat kecil, tapi sebenarya tidak boleh diabaikan," Natsume mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Ah, yah, bagaimana dengan cuti hamilmu?"

"Saya sudah mengurusnya dibagian HRD. Saya mulai cuti besok," ujar Kana, tanpa sadar menatap perut buncitnya dan mengelusnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Natsume yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya tersenyum. Entah kenapa, jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, tersirat rasa iri terhadap Kana. Sekarang Kana sudah bekeluarga dan bahkan sebentar lagi akan melahirkan anak! Dalam hatinya, ia ingin juga membangun sebuah keluarga. Tapi... sejenak kemudian, rasa getir menyergap hatinya.

"Kana-san, kau boleh cek ke rekeningmu. Tadi malam aku mengirimkan bonus untukmu," kata Natsume yang langsung disambut raut bahagia Kana.

"Benarkah, Presdir? Terimakasih banyak!" Kana membungkukkan badannya.

Natsume menggaruk pipinya dengan kikuk, "Ahh... tidak masalah Kana-san... Semoga bayimu terus sehat yah, dan semoga lancar lahirannya."

Kana mengangguk, "Terimakasih atas doanya, Presdir."

"Ah, sama-sama..."

Kana tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, lalu air mukanya berubah menjadi tidak enak, "Mmm.. anu... Presdir..."

Natsume mengerutkan kening, "Ya?"

"Apa Presdir... sudah menemukan pengganti saya selama saya cuti?"

Natsume terdiam. Ah, dia melupakan hal itu. Ia melirik wajah Kana yang cemas. Wanita itu pasti merasa tidak enak karena ia akan cuti, padahal kerjaan Natsume sedang numpuk-numpuknya, apalagi Natsume belum mencari penggantinya.

Natsume tersenyum kikuk, "Err... Kana-san tak usah cemas akan hal itu. Bagian HRD pasti sedang mencarinya."

Kana menatap Natsume lama, seperti tidak yakin.

"Kau jangan memikirkan aku, Kana-san. Yang penting kau banyak istirahat dan fokus pada kehamilanmu, okey?" Natsume mengacungkan jempolnya.

Kana tersenyum lembut, "Baiklah, saya percaya sama Presdir."

* * *

 _KRAUS! KRAUS! KRAUS!_

Aoi mememasukan keripik kentang ke dalam mulutnya. Ia melirik ke arah bungkus makanan ringan tersebut. Ah, sudah habis. Kali ini ia sudah menghabiskan lima bungkus keripik kentang. Ia pun meremas-remas bungkus keripik kentang tersebut dan membuangnya dengan sembarangan.

Mata biru Aoi kembali fokus pada layar di depannya. Ia pun kembali memainkan _joystick_ nya. Sesekali ia berdecak. Sesekali ia menyeruput kaleng soda yang ketujuh belasnya. Dan sesekali ia menggumam sendirian.

"Tck."

"Payah."

"Ah, loadingnya terlalu lama."

Tangan Aoi meraih bungkus keenam kripik singkongnya. Ia membukanya dan kembali memakannya. _KRAUS! KRAUS!_ "Grafisnya masih kurang bagus," gumamnya lagi dengan mulut yang masih penuh keripik singkong.

"Oke, musuhnya lumayan."

"Ahhh...!" teriaknya gusar karena ia hampir saja mengalahkan musuhnya.

"Apa-apaan, _Hero_ masa seperti ini? _Sluurrpppt..."_ ia menegak sodanya.

"Harusnya mereka mengembangkan inovasi yang baru. Hfft, pasaran. Ah, aku harus catat semua itu tadi."

Aoi melirik sesuatu yang berjalan di dekat tempatnya duduk. Ia menyipitkan matanya. Ah! Itu kecoa! "Halo, Mr. Cockroach!" ujar Aoi santai, "Apa kau sedang mengunjungi rumahku? Kau bawa teman-temanmu?" mata Aoi menangkap beberapa kecoa lainnya.

Aoi bangun dari tempatnya. Ia menebar pandangan dengan tatapan malas. Ruang TV ini terlihat gelap, dan hanya cahaya dari layar TV menjadi satu-satunya penerangan. Tapi, bagi Aoi itu tidak masalah, karena tanpa penerangan pun ia tahu seberapa kacaunya apartemen yang baru ia tempati dua hari ini.

"Well, bagaimanapun juga aku harus membersihkannya. Tapi..." Aoi mencebik bibirnya, "Aku malas sekalii!" Aoi pun menghela nafasnya,"Hahhh... Andaikan saja, ada pangeran berkuda putih yang dengan senang hati membersihkan rumahku tanpa dibayar."

 _DRRTT! DRRTT! DRTT!_

Ia merasakan ponsel di saku celananya bergetar. Ia memandang tidak minat ketika caller ID nya menunjukan nama Ibunya. Ia pun melempar ponselnya tidak peduli ke arah sofa yang kini penuh dengan sampah dan baju kotor.

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Eh? Siapa itu Aoi memandang malas ke arah pintu masuk

"AOIIII!"

Detik berikutnya Aoi langsung pias, "Ibu?" desisnya.

* * *

Natsume membereskan barang-barangnya. Kali ini ia merasa lebih segar setelah mandi di kamar mandi kantor. Membenamkan diri selama dua hari dalam berkas-berkas membuat dia letih dan stress, juga lapar. Ahh... dia jadi kangen masakan Ukyo, kakaknya dan juga... masakan gadis itu... Ema.

 _Degh!_

Nyeri itu kembali merasuki hatinya. Tapi segera ia buang jauh-jauh dan kembali berkosentrasi pada aktivitasnya. Setelah semua barangnya masuk ke dalam tas, ia pun segera menenteng tas ransel hitamnya itu sambil memasang headphone hijau miliknya. Saat ia berjalan melewati kubikus sekretarisnya, ia terhenti sejenak.

" _Nee_ , Kana-san," panggil Aoi.

"Ya, Presdir?"

"Aku pulang lebih cepat hari ini. Jadi, siapapun yang mencariku nanti, tolong hubungiku esok hari. Aku mau istirahat dulu," ujar Natsume.

"Siap, Presdir," kata Kana sambil mencatat apa yang diperintahkannya tadi di notes kerjanya.

"Saya duluan yah, _otsukaresama!_ " kata Natsume sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Kana dan beberapa staff lainnya yang kebetulan lewat.

" _Otsukaresama!"_

Natsume pun segera bergegas ke parkiran. Mobil merah miliknya pun melaju menuju apartemennya. Sesekali ia mengecek ponselnya.

Ah, rupanya, ada e-mail dari Ema.

Natsume dengan ragu-ragu membuka e-mail tersebut.

 _To: Natsume-niisan._

 _From: Ema_

 _Nii-san lembur lagi? Jangan sampai telat makan yah! Ah, hari pertama kuliahku menyenangkan! Aku punya banyak teman di sini. Oh, yah, tadi siang aku ke rumah Nii-san, mengantarkan paket. Tapi, Nii-san tidak ada di rumah. Dan, oh, yah, kurasa Nii-san punya tetangga baru. Berbaiklah dengan tetangga baru!_

 _p.s. Kurasa, ada beberapa potong brownies di lemari es mu, kau bisa berbagi dengannya._

Natsume menaikan alisnya. "Tetangga baru, huh?"

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

 _Author's Note:_

Hyyyaaa! Chapter perdana setelah 3 tahun vakum! Dan lagi-lagi aku mencoba fandom baru. Hehehe... Lagi sering mainin games otome nih! (Maklum, jomblo sih) hehhehe... Dari 13 bersaudara, saya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Natsume *blush* ahhhh... tampan kali kau, Bang! Badannya itu lohh.. uugghhh sekseh banget! Suaranya juga *blushblushblush* *nosebleed*

Ehm.

Gimana minna? Masih banyak typo nya yah? Maklum, lama gak nulis di ff. Thank you for reading!

Jya ne~~


	2. Chapter 2

**The NEET Girl**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer:** Brothers Conflit created by Atsuko Kanase, written by Takeshi Mizuno and illustrated by Ukyo, etc

OC, Story plot, and this fanfiction belongs to me.

 **Warning:** OOC, typo, aneh, nista, author newbie di fandom BroCon jadi, maklum yah kalau ada salah atau terlalu OOC hehehe...

Soo... Happy Reading, Minna!

* * *

 _TOKK! TOKK! TOKK!_

"AOII! Ibu tahu kau ada di dalam! Cepat buka pintunya sebelum ibu bertindak lebih jauh!" teriak Ibunya sambil menggedor-gedorkan pintu apartemen Aoi lebih keras lagi.

"Iyaaaaa iyaaaa!" gerutu Aoi sambil membuka pintunya dengan kasar.

Ibunya langsung menatap horor penampilan putri semata wayangnya, "AOII! APA-APAAN KAMUU?"

Ditatapnya penampilan putrinya yang super duper kacau. Celana boxer lusuh. Kaos over size yang juga lusuh dan terdapat beberapa noda makanan. Kantung mata tebal dan hitam. Wajah masih penuh iler. Tubuhnya bau asam. Rambut berantakan, heeiii apa itu? Bahkan ada permen karet yang menempel di rambutnya.

"Kamu seharian ngapain aja!? Main game terus!? Kamu nggak mandi?! Lihat kacau sekali penampilanmu!" semprot ibunya.

Aoi hanya cemberut saja.

"Apa benar kamu dipecat dari pekerjaanmu?" tanya Ibunya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

Aoi menghela nafas, "Mengundurkan diri, Bu. Bukan dipecat."

Ibunya menjerit histeris, "NGAPAIN KAMU NGUNDURIN DIRI!? Kamu mau jadi NEET?"

"Sekarang pun aku sudah jadi NEET," kata Aoi datar.

"GGGAAAHHH!" Ibunya meremas rambutnya frustasi. Ia lalu menghela nafas dan memandang Aoi lurus-lurus, "Kamu ini kenapa sihhh? Apa ini gara-gara _dia?_ "

Pandangan Aoi menajam ke arah ibunya. "Jangan bahas _dia_ lagi, Bu," ujarnya dengan suara rendah.

Ibunya tersenyum sedih, "Terserah kamu. Tapi, jangan terpuruk terlalu lama. Itu tidak baik—Hei, apa itu?" pandangan Ibunya teralih pada sesuatu hitam yang berjalan di sebelah kaki Aoi.

"YA! AMPUNN! KECOOOAAA?!" jerit Ibunya histeris. "KYYAAA!"

Aoi pun menegang. Dia segera menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Hhh.. untungnya tetangganya semua sudah pergi kerja. Jadi, tidak ada yang terganggu dengan teriakan ibunya yang sangat tidak beradab.

Dengan santai Aoi menginjak kecoa tersebut dan menendangnya jasad kecoa itu etah ke mana, "Ibu berisik tahu! Kalau sampai tetanggaku marah bagaimana?" Aoi memperingatkan.

Ibunya berangsur-angsur tenang. Ia menyipitkan matanya, "Boleh ibu lihat apartemenmu?"

 _Kusso!_ Umpat Aoi dalam hatinya, ia pun menatap ibunya kikuk, "Tidak usah repot-repot, Bu. Apartemenku baik-baik saja, kok. Teehee.."

Ibunya menatap curiga, "Ti-dak mug-kin! Mana ada kecoa kalau apartemennya bersih dan rapih. Ibu yakin apartemenmu tidak seperti itu!" ibunya mencoba masuk ke dalam apartemen.

Aoi merentangkan tangannya dan menghalang-halangi ibunya masuk. "Ja-jangan, Bu. Ibu mending langsung pulang, deh, ibu kan mau arisan."

"Arisan dari hongkong! Ibu gak ada acara hari ini. Khusus luangin waktu buat nengok anaknya yang teronggok mengenaskan!" Ibunya menggeram marah.

"Oke, aku tersanjung, Bu," ujar Aoi datar.

"AHHH! Sudah, ibu mau masuuk!" Ibu pun mendorong tubuh Aoi ke samping. Aoi pun tidak bisa menahan tenaga Ibunya yang seperti banteng. Dan baru tiga langkah ibunya masuk. Ia sudah terhenti.

 _KLIK!_

Ibunya menyalakan lampu. Dan seketika itu...

Ibunya seperti terserang jantung begitu melihat apartemen Aoi yang bagaikan tempat pembuangan sampah sementara, "MORIKAWA AOI! APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN, HAH!?"

* * *

Natsume memainkan kunci mobilnya di jari tulunjuknya. Ia berjalan santai di koridor apartemennya sambil bersiul seirama dengan lagu yang didengarnya. Tapi siulannya terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara ribut-ribut.

Ah, tumben sekali ada suara ribut-ribut. Ia tahu persis, tetangganya adalah kalangan orang-orang kantoran yang sudah pasti jam segini belum pulang. Natsume pun mematikan musik di iPodnya dan melepaskan headphonenya. Ia berjalan perlahan-lahan.

Di ujung koridor. Tepat di pintu masuk sebuah kamar yang berada di sebelah kamarnya, ada dua orang wanita yang nampaknya sedang ribut-ribut. Natsume pun menghentikan langkahnya. Memilih untuk mencuri dengar karena ia penasaran.

"Aoiii! Kamu apa-apaan ini!"

"Iyaaa iyaaa.. Nanti Aoi beresin kok, Bu!"

"Bohong kamu! Baru dua hari tinggal di sini tapi sudah bikin sampah segunung? Kamu apa-apaan sihhhh..." Ibu Aoi menjewer kuping Aoi dengan gemas.

"Aduuhhh.. Buuu.. jangan dijewer... Aoi janji, deh, Bu, besok apartemen Aoi bakalan rapih, kinclong, bersih, wangi! Suwerr deh buuu!" rengek Aoi.

Natsume mati-matian menahan tawanya melihat adegan ini. Apa-apaan gadis itu? Dilihat dari penampilannya – yah, meskipun urakan – sudah jelas gadis itu sudah dewasa, tapi kenapa dia masih dijewer sama ibunya? Seperti anak kecil... Hmm.. menarik!

Ibunya melepaskan jeweran itu dan menatap Aoi dengan garang, "Awas, yah! Kalau sampai ibu besok ke sini, dan apartemen kamu masih kacau balau begini... Ibu laporkan pada ayah. Dan bersiaplah untuk tinggal bersama nenek di Gunung Fuji sana!"

Aoi cemberut, " _Hidoi!_ Ibu tegaaaa... Huweeeeee..."

"Biarin! Kamu kalau gak digituin mana bisa gerak!? Hahhh... untung ibu punya insting untuk ke sini. Coba kalau nggak, kamu mungkin akan terkubur bersama sampah-sampah yang ada di rumahmu."

Natsume tersenyum kecil mendengar Ibu Aoi marah-marah. Ia jadi teringat kepada ibunya yang terkadang suka cerewet dan keras kepala waktu ia masih kecil apalagi ketika memarahi dirinya yang kadang-kadang bandel. _Natsukoshii ne._

"Iyaaaa... janjiiii!" sahut Aoi gemas.

Ibunya mencebik, "Baiklah. Ibu harus pulang. Tapi, kau harus tepati janjimu, yah?"

Aoi mengangguk dengan lemas.

"Dahhh, sayang," Ibunya mengelus puncak kepala putrinya sebelum bergegas pergi.

Untungnya, ibunya memilih jalan yang tidak di lewati Natsume, sehingga Natsume tidak harus gelagapan ketika berpapasan dengan Ibu Aoi. Tapi, ia tidak tahu kalau Aoi sudah menangkap basah dirinya tepat setelah ibunya beranjak.

Aoi menatap pemuda berambut oranye yang berdiri sedari tadi. Oke, sejujurnya dia tergolong type cowok hot masa kini. Mata ungunya terlihat tajam. Dagunya runcing dan tak lupa ada tahilalat yang entah mengapa menambah kesan karisma yang dimiliki pemuda itu. Badannya tegap dan bagus, yang Aoi yakin pasti berotot dan six pack. Dan yah, harus Aoi akui Natsume itu tampan.

Tapiiii...

Betapa malunya ia dengan keadaanya sekarang. Natsume pasti sudah menguping pembicaraan ia dengan ibunya tadi. Dan lihat, betapa kacaunya penampilan Aoi. Tapi Aoi tidak peduli. Beginilah ia. Gadis tomboy pecinta games yang tidak suka merawat diri. Apalagi kalau sudah dalam _keadaan terpuruk_ , ia akan lebih _kacau_ lagi.

Natsume dan Aoi saling bertatapan. "H-hai," sapa Aoi kikuk. Sungguh ini adalah adegan paling _awkward_ seumur hidupnya. Dengan keadaan seperti ini berani sekali ia menyapa pria tampan. Pede sekali kau, Aoi! Apa kau tidak takut kalau ternyata nafasmu bau? Tsk.

Natsume menggaruk pipinya kikuk, "I-itu.. Anu.. tadi... Err..."

Aoi mengangkat bahu, lalu tersenyum, "Aku tahu kau mencuri dengar. Tapi itu bukan masalah bagiku. Teehee.." Aoi terkekeh.

"Um, maaf yah, bukan maksudku untuk mencuri dengar," ujar Natsume.

Aoi menangguk, "Baiklah. Mari berkenalan," ia mengangsurkan tangannya, "Aku tetangga barumu, 2 hari yang lalu baru pindah. Namaku Morikawa Aoi. Oh, kalau kau takut kotor, lebih baik jangan bersalaman denganku. Soalnya aku belum mandi sejak tadi pagi. Hehhe.."

Natsume menaikan alisnya, "Aku Asahina Natsume, _yoroshiku_ ," Natsume menjabat tangan Aoi.

"Nee, Asahina-san, aku ada kepentingan di dalam.. jadi.. aku... err yah.. kau pasti sudah tahu kan?" Aoi meringis, "Aku harus beres-beres apartemenku."

Natsume menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa saat mengingat kejadian Aoi dijewer ibunya, "Hm. Baiklah. _Ganbatte!_ Jangan sampai di jewer lagi."

Aoi tersenyum masam, "Iya, Pak.. iya..." dan Aoi pun masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Natsume sempat melirik jasad kecoa yang teronggok di sudut kusen pintu apartemen Aoi. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia punya feeling tak enak. Tapi ia mengangkat bahunya tak acuh. Ia pun segera beranjak menuju pintu rumahnya.

Tapi, sesaat sebelum ia membuka kunci apartemennya...

 _PRANGG! BRUKHH! BRUKKHH! PYARR!_

"GYAAA!"

Natsume secara insting segera bergegas menuju apartemen Aoi. Ia membuka pintu apartemen Aoi. Dan betapa terkejutnya melihat pemandangan apartemen Aoi.

Sampah dan remah-remah makanan bertebaran dimana-mana, begitu juga dengan kaleng-kaleng soda, bungkus snack, baju kotor, pakaian dalam, kertas, bantal, selimut. Semua tersebar dari ujung ke ujung. Tidak menyisakan sama sekali tempat untuk berjalan. Dan di tengah ruang TV yang kacau, Aoi nyungsep ke tumpukan baju kotor dengan tidak indahnya. Bahkan, ia tidak sadar celana dalam putihnya menyangkut dikepalanya.

Melihat Natsume yang tercengang di depan pintu Aoi langsung berdiri, masih tidak sadar kalau ada celana dalam yang nyangkut di kepalanya. "Eh, Asahina-san! Aku tidak apa-apa, kok! Sungguh! Tadi cuman kegilincir doang, terus nyungsep deh. Hehehhee..."

"Kamu... hidup di tempat seperti ini?"

Aoi menggaruk pipinya, "Teehhee..."

Natsume memandang horor Aoi, "Morikawa-san... itu di atas kepalamu... apa?"

" _Are?_ " Aoi meraba-raba kepalanya dan mengambil 'benda asing' yang ada di kepalanya itu. Seketika ia langsung menegang begitu tahu, itu adalah celana dalamnya! Segera Aoi menyembunyikan celana dalamnya ke dalam tumpukan baju kotor.

Natsume nampak sedikit malu, ia pun membuang wajahnya, "Ma-maaf, aku lancang. Aku harus ke apartemenku." Ia pun segera beranjak dari ambang pintu apartemen Aoi.

"Ummm... Asahina," panggil Aoi.

Natsume menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian menoleh, "Hm?"

Aoi menunduk salah tingkah... "Ano... Maukah kamu membantuku?"

* * *

Hahhh...! Akhirnya bersih juga! Aoi menghirup dalam-dalam udara apartemennya. Sekarang sudah segar kembali. Tidak seperti kemarin-kemarin. Dia menatap kesekeliling ruangnya, yah, meskipun tidak rapih-rapih amat, seengaknya sekarang lebih tertata. Ia menatap Natsume yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Terimakasih banyak, Asahina-san," Aoi membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak masalah."

"Maaf merepotkanmu, hehehe... Dan, terimkasih sudah mau menyempatkan waktumu membantuku sampai malam begini..." kata Aoi dan sekali lagi ia membungkukkan badannnya.

"Sama-sama, Morikawa-san."

"Ah," Aoi menepuk tangannya, "Mulai sekarang panggil aku Aoi, okey?"

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kau juga boleh memanggilku Natsume. Ahhh, aku harus ke apartemenku. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Umm.. sebelumnya masih ada yang harus kubantu?" tanya Natsume.

Aoi menggeleng, "Nggak ada, kok. Sekali lagi terimakasih."

Natsume mengangguk. Ia pun buru-buru kembali ke apartemennya karena sebenarnya ia merasa sangat lelah. Sampai diapartemen , Natsume langsung menyiapkan air panas dan kemudian mandi. Ia perlu merilekskan otot-ototnya. Segala pekerjaannya di kantor membuat dia tidak sadar tertekan ditambah lagi, semalaman ia kurang tidur.

"Hahh... apa-apaan gadis itu?" gumam Natsume sambil merilekskan kakiknya di bathub. "Celana dalam ditaruh sembarang. Sampah gak dibuang di tempatnya. Baju kotor bertebaran dimana-mana."

Tapi Natsume samar-samar tersenyum, "Dasar gadis aneh," ia pun memejamkan matanya dan menenggelamkan dirinya lebih dalam lagi di bathub.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**The NEET Girl**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer:** Brothers Conflit created by Atsuko Kanase, written by Takeshi Mizuno and illustrated by Ukyo, etc

OC, Story plot, and this fanfiction belongs to me.

 **Warning:** OOC, typo, aneh, nista, author newbie di fandom BroCon jadi, maklum yah kalau ada salah atau terlalu OOC hehehe...

Soo... Happy Reading, Minna!

.

.

.

Aoi membuka kulkas sambil mengusapkan handuknya diatas kepalanya. Ia sudah selesai mandi dan memutuskan untuk memasak sesuatu karena perutnya mendadak berdangdut ria. Cukup sudah 2 hari ini ia hanya makan mie instant! Ia perlu sesuatu yang layak untuk dimakan!

Hmm... ada bahan masakan apa hari ini? Tanyanya dalam hati. Ck. Ia lupa belanja! Bahan makanan di kulkas sudah menipiisss. Cuma ada... sedikit daging ayam, bawang, sedikit sayur, oh, rupanya masih ada gingseng kiriman ibunya... Hmmm... ah, sepertinya ia tahu ia harus masak apa!

"Hm.. kelihatannya, _Samgyetang_ cukup enak," gumamnya. Tapi sesaat kemudian pandangan matanya menyendu. " _Dia_ suka sekali makananan itu.

.

.

.

Natsume terbangun. _Well_ , dia ketiduran di bathub saking lelahnya. Segera ia keluar dari bathub dan segera menyelesaikan mandinya. Menit berikutnya, terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Natsume hanya menyampirkan handuknya di pinggang. Ia pun segera keluar dari kamar mandi dan membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Ya, sebentar," sahut Natsume.

Aoi menunuggu di depan rumah Natsume dengan gelisah. Tangannya mulai kesemutan karena sudah sepuluh menit ia berdiri di depan apartemen Natsume sambil membawa panci berisi sup. Ia kira, Natsume sudah tidur, karena sedari tadi ia mengetuk pintu tidak ada jawaban. Baru saja ia akan kembali ke apartemennya, tapi Natsume malah baru menjawab ketukannya.

 _CEKLEK!_

Aoi menaikan alisnya, ketika kenop pintu rumah Natsume berputar. Natsume pun muncul dari balik pintu. Aoi sedikit terbelalak. Sekarang Natsume berdiri di depannya, sedang bertelanjang dada dengan handuk di pinggangnya. Wangi sabun menguar ke indra penciumannya, meninggalkan kesan maskulin tersendiri dalam benak Aoi. Air menetes-netes dari rambut oranyenya. Dadanya yang tegap dan badannya yang berotot, terekspos dengan indahnya.

Tapi, jangan harap Aoi _blushing_ atau pun megap-megap layaknya drama Korea atau komik-komik shoujo. Ekspresinya.. hanya menatap Natsume dengan datar. Ia tidak mempan dengan adegan seperti ini.

"Ada apa Aoi?" tanya Natsume sambil menyisir rambut oranyenya yang basah dengan tangan kirinya. (Author: *nosebleed* sekseh kali kau bangg!)

"Aku membawakan _Samgyetang_ untuk kita makan berdua sebagai tanda terimakasih. Ah, aku boleh masuk?" tanya Aoi.

"Ah, silakan," ujar Natsume sambil memberi jalan untuk Aoi. Oh, ia baru ingat kalau dia hanya bertelanjang dada. Tapi dia merasa aneh, Aoi sepertinya tidak masalah dengan hal itu. Hmm.. sesaat dirinya merasa deja vu. Dia pernah mengalami kejadian seperti tapi dengan orang yang berbeda. Dengan Ema. Terbesit rasa rindu, tapi kembali... dadanya terasa nyeri.

Aoi pun masuk ke dalam apartemen Natsume. Saat Aoi lewat, Natsume menyadari gadis ini memiliki wangi yang unik. Wanginya seperti pepohonan dan sangat menenangkan. Tidak seperti gadis-gadis lainnya, yang kebanyakan memilih wewangian bunga.

"Ah, kau bisa menaruhnya di sana," Natsume menunjuk dapur kecilnya, "Tapi aku harus berpakaian dulu." Ia pun melenggang ke dalam kamarnya.

Aoi menatap _Samgyetang_ – atau yang biasa disebut dengan Korean Gingseng Chicken Soup – di atas pantry dapur Natsume.

Aoi menghela nafas panjang.

Tsk. Sial.

Kenapa bahan masakan di rumahnya harus bahan-bahan yang mendukung dirinya membuat _Samgyetang_!? Jelas, hal ini sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Ia tahu sekali, ini masakan kesukaan _Si Brengsek_ itu. Dan hal itu memaksa dirinya untuk mengingat hal-hal yang tidak ingin ia ingat-ingat lagi.

Makanya, ia tidak sudi makan masakan itu sendirian. Sudah pasti kenangan-kenangan sialan itu akan terus memburunya dan membuat dirinya kembali galau. Bisa-bisa, ia uring-uringan lagi seharian penuh dan kembali berakhir teronggok di tengah tumpukan sampah seperti hari ini. Lalu, sebagai klimaks, ibunya akan menendangnya ke Gunung Fuji bersama Neneknya yang galak.

Tidak. Ia tidak mau! Jangan sampai hal itu terjadi!

Karena itulah, ia beralasan untuk membawa sup ini ke rumah Natsume sebagai tanda terimakasihnya. Setidaknya, bayang-bayang kenangan sialan itu tidak akan menyergap ke kepalanya untuk sementara waktu. Dan ia juga benci kalau harus makan sendiri.

.

.

.

Natsume keluar dari kamarnya dan mendapati di tengah ruang TVnya terdapat meja kecil dan sup yang dibawa Aoi serta peralatan makan. Natsume mengerutkan semakin dalam ketika melihat Aoi di dapur kecilnya sedang menyeduh teh.

"Kamu ngapain, Aoi?"

Aoi berbalik dan menatap Natsume, "Eh? Aku..." Aoi menggaruk pipinya, "Aku malas makan malam sendiri. Jadi aku bawa sup ini untuk dimakan berdua denganmu, sekaligus sebagai tanda terimakasihku."

"Jadi, maksudmu kita akan makan malam berdua?" tanya Natsume.

Aoi tertegun dengan kata-kata Natsume, sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum lebar, "Makan malam berdua dengan pria tampan sepertimu, kenapa enggak? Hehehe..." Aoi terkekeh. "Ah, tehnya sudah siap. Mari kita makan!" Aoi pun membawa dua cangkir teh ke meja kecil di ruang TV.

"Pria tampan katamu?" gumam Natsume sambil menahan senyumannya. Natsume hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat betapa blak-blakannya Aoi, ia pun membuntuti gadis itu ke ruang TV lalu duduk di depan Aoi.

" _Itadakimasu!"_ seru mereka berbarengan.

"Apa nama sup ini?" kata Natsume sambil mengambil sendok dan kemudian menyereput sedikit kuah sup itu. Ah, rasanya beda dengan sup-sup ayam lainnya. Ada sedikit rasa pedas yang menghangatkan dari gingseng itu sendiri, dan juga gurih dari kaldu ayamnya.

"Ini namanya Korean Chicken Soup, atau Samgyetang. Mungkin, rasanya tidak terbiasa di lidah kita. Tapi, sup ini banyak manfaatnya lohhh," ujar Aoi dengan semangat.

"Benarkah memangnya apa?" tanya Natsume, kembali menyuapkan sup kedalam mulutnya.

Aoi mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya, "Hmmm... seingatku kalau tidak salah menambah stamina dan mengurangi rasa lelah. Kan tadi kita udah beberes tuh, pasti capek kan? Jadi, kuharap dengan makan sup ini, seenggaknya bisa mengembalikan tenaga kita."

Natsume menangguk-angguk, "Kau benar! Hmm.. meskipun aku tidak terbiasa dengan rasanya, tapi ada rasa hangat yang membuat nyaman dan rileks," Natsume kembali menyuapkan supnya.

"Kau lahap sekali," celetuk Aoi.

"Habisnya, pulang kantor bukannya istirahat malah di suruh bantuin kamu." Natsume memasang mimik menyebalkan.

Aoi merengut lalu menggembungkan pipinya, "Maaf deh, kalau ngerepotin..."

Natsume terkekeh lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut Aoi, "Nggak, kok. Becanda."

Aoi tersenyum masam.

Natsume terdiam melihat penampilan Aoi. Gadis itu rupanya senang memakai celana boxer dan kaos oversize, yah? Hmm.. kali ini rambutnya tidak dicepol seperti waktu pertama kali ia bertemu. Rambut gadis itu digerai. Tapi yang membuat ia aneh adalah potongan rambutnya, yang sebelah kiri lebih pendek dari sebelah kanan.

Natsume mengerutkan kening, "Aoi, rambut kamu memang begitu yah? Pendek sebelah?"

"Oh ini? " Aoi menunjuk bagian yang dimaksud. "Aku baru saja memotongnya. Soalnya ada permen karet yang nyangkut di rambutku dan susah dilepaskan. Jadi, yah, aku potong saja," jawab Aoi ringan.

Natsume tercengang. Sepertinya Aoi sama sekali tidak masalah dengan penampilannya. "Kamu tau nggak, ada cara yang lebih baik daripada memotong rambutmu."

"Memangnya apa?"

"Pakai minyak goreng. Tapi harus pelan-pelan dan ekstra sabar buat ngelepasinnya," ujar Natsume.

Aoi menghela nafas, "Telat, Pak. Dan lagi, aku bukan orang yang sabar. Gak papa, kok. Aku gak cemas dengan potongan rambutku, sehari-hari selalu aku cepol."

Natsume menatap intens Aoi, "Tapi, kau tetaplah seorang gadis."

Aoi tertegun. Ia menatap Natsume yang memandangi dirinya dengan intens. Sesaat ia tertawa, "Hahahaha... Lagi gombal, Pak?" Aoi kembali tertawa.

Natsume memberengut karena Aoi mengejeknya. "Dikasih tau yang bener malah begitu. Dan lagi, aku gak setua itu untuk dipanggil Bapak."

"Oh, jadinya apa dong? Opa? Oma? Om? Tante? Lagian, serius banget wajahnya, jadi kelihatan tua deh... Bahahaha..." Aoi kembali tertawa.

Natsume mencebik bibirnya, "Aku masih 24 tahun! Kau cukup panggil Natsume saja. Dan kuingatkan sekali lagi, aku tidak setua itu!"

Natsume cukup lelah karena dikantor semua orang memanggilnya 'Presdir' atau 'Bapak' dan berbicara dalam bahasa yang sangat kaku dan baku. Padahal kebanyakan pegawainya, justru lebih tua darinya. Dia hanya seorang CEO muda yang baru saja membuka usahanya. Ia ingin sesekali bisa mengobrol santai dengan seseorang, selain dengan saudara-saudaranya.

"Oh, yah?! 24 tahun?!" Aoi menatap kagum pada Natsume. "Wahhh... diusia semuda itu kau nampaknya sudah mandiri yah?"

"Ahh.. err... bukan begitu," Natsume nampak sedikit malu dipuji dan ditatap penuh kagum oleh Aoi.

"Kau sendiri, berapa umurmu? Kurasa gadis sepertimu masih mahasiswa," kata Natsume sambil mengamat-ngamati Aoi.

"Yep. Aku masih 21 tahun. Mahasiswa jurusan DKV. Tapi sekarang, aku sudah tidak kuliah lagi," ujar Aoi sambil kembali menyuapkan supnya.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Natsume.

Pandangan Aoi berubah sedikit sendu, tapi dengan cepat ia menutupinya. "DO (Drop Out)," ujar Aoi santai. "Aku anaknya badung sih. Hehehe..."

Air muka Natsume berubah jadi tidak enak. Ia sempat melihat guratan sedih di wajah Aoi. Gadis ini pasti punya suatu alasan kenapa dirinya di-DO dari kampusnya.

"Tapi, jangan kau kira akhirnya aku menggelandang di rumah orang tuaku dan gak ngapa-ngapain. Aku sempat bekerja di sebuah perusahaan _advertising_. Dan apartemen ini kubeli dengan uangku sendiri. Tapi tiga hari yang lalu aku memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja," cerita Aoi.

"He? Kenapa?" tanya Natsume. Ia cukup penasaran dengan kehidupan gadis ini.

"Ingin saja," ujar Aoi santai.

"Hmmm... biasanya anak muda sering begitu kalau bekerja. Cepat bosan dan suka tidak betah," gumam Natsume.

Aoi menghela nafas. "Aku menyukai pekerjaanku di sana. Dan aku yakin aku akan setia pada perusahaan itu, _kalau saja_ tidak ada satu dan lain hal yang _membuatku_ mengundurkan diri," kata Aoi entah kenapa nadanya terdengar kesal.

Natsume mengangguk-angguk. Ia memilih untuk tidak mengungkit-ungkit masalah ini, karena Aoi terlihat seperti enggan untuk membahasanya. Ada sesuatu yang berusaha Aoi tutupi, tapi Natsume tidak masalah. Setiap orang butuh privasi, kan?

Aoi kemudain melirik Natsume, "Bagaimana denganmu? Kau bekerja di mana?" tanya Aoi, ia berharap tempat Natsume bekerja membuka lowongan pekerjaan.

"Ahh... aku membuka perusahaan video games," ujar Natsume kikuk.

Aoi membulatkan matanya, "Benarkah!?"

"Yep," Natsume mengangguk.

"Aku suka bermain games! Kau tahu, aku punya banyak koleksinya di rumahku. Games apa yang perusahanmu produksi? _Black Rose Hunter? GTA? Tales of Hearts? Velocity 2x?"_

"Ahh.. Black Rose Hunter adalah salah satunya," ujar Natsume.

"BENARKAHHH?!" Aoi berseru senang, "Aku benar-benar menyukai games itu! itu adalah salah satu games terbaik yang pernah dirilis perusahanmu!"

" _Arigatou,_ Aoi," Natsume tersenyum lebar.

Ini untuk kedua kalinya ia melihat ada gadis pecinta games, seperti Ema. Kembali rasa rindu bersamaan rasa sakit menyentuhnya. Mengapa, ia harus _jatuh cinta_ kepada saudara tirinya itu? Kalau begini, meskipun rasanya dekat, _tapi tidak akan bisa memilikinya_. Dan itu sangat menyakitkan.

"Ah, kalau begitu," Aoi tersenyum, "Kamu pasti mengenal aku di dunia maya."

Natsume mengerutkan keningnya, "Maksudmu?"

"Perkenalkan, aku A1994M, kritikus games yang terkenal. Kamu pasti sudah tahu tulisan diblog ku kan? Aku minta maaf kalau itu menyakiti mu, tapi sungguh itu murni untuk kemajuan perusahaanmu," Aoi melebarkan senyumannya.

Natsume tercengang, "Benarkah? Kau ternyata kritikus yang terkenal itu yah? Aku tidak menyangka orang yang kucari ternyata sudah ada di depan mataku sendiri."

"He?"

"Aku ingin menjadikanmu sebagai _beta tester_. Bagaimana?" Natsume menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Tenang. Kau akan dibayar, kok."

Aoi menggaruk belakang telinganya, "Bagaimana yah.. jujur aku merasa terhormat, karena CEO perusahannya sendiri yang memintaku untuk menjadi _beta tester_. Tapi," Aoi memandang Natsume dengan pandangan tidak enak, "Aku justru sebisa mungkin meminimalisir kebiasaan ku bermain _games_. Memang sih, enak sekali kalau kau bekerja pada sesuatu yang kau senangi dan dibayar lagi! Tapi aku ingin keluar dari zona itu. hehehe..."

Natsume tersenyum pengertian. "Aku menghormati keputusanmu."

"Emm... memangnya tidak ada pekerjaan lainnya yang bisa kau tawarkan? Hehhee.." Aoi terkekeh, "Aku sekarang hanya menjadi NEET. Aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Rupanya sulit yah, mencari pekerjaan jika tidak punya gelar sarjana," keluh Aoi tanpa sadar.

Benar, kalau saja Aoi punya gelar sarjana, mungkin ia akan mengajukan Aoi sebagai sekretaris pengganti Kana. "Kau bisa masak?" tanya Natsume tiba-tiba.

"Orang bilang aku pandai memasak. Tapi itu pun juga gak 'wow' banget. Cuman masakan standar, hehe.." jawab Aoi.

"Kau bisa membersihkan rumah?" tanya Natsume.

Aoi tersenyum masam, "Tanpa perlu dijawab. Kau sudah tahu jawabannya. Apa yang kau lihat tadi sore adalah jawabannya."

Natsume berpikir keras. "Baiklah. Aku punya penawaran. Karena aku gak sempat masak, dan ibuku mulai menegurku perihal sering makan diluar, jadi... kau bisa bekerja sebagai juru masak pribadiku, bagaimana?"

"Ju-juru masak?"

Natsume mengangguk, "Kau hanya perlu belanja, lalu memasak sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malamku. Ahh... aku ingin makan siangku _fresh from oven_ , jadi kau mengantarkannya pada saat makan siang ke kantorku. Tenang, kantorku dekat. Dari sini naik kereta 10 menit. Bagaimana?"

"Kalau cuman begitu sih, sepertinya aku bisa," kata Aoi.

"Dan, oh yah. Sekalian merawat kedua kucingku selama aku pergi," ia menunjuk pada kedua kucing peliharannya yang sedang terlelap.

Mata Aoi langsung membulat, "Aku suka kucing!"

"Bagus. Berarti pekerjaan ini cocok untukmu."

"Ah, tapi..." Aoi menggaruk pipinya, "errr... kau tahu, kau bisa menggajiku lebih murah, jika seandainya kau... mmm... mau membantuku membereskan rumah setiap minggu. Jadi ini semacam simbios mutualisme. Kau tahu kan... aku paling lemah dalam hal itu," Aoi meringis.

Natsume terkekeh. "Baiklah. Berarti kita _deal,_ yah?" Natsume mengangsurkan tangannya.

Aoi menjabat tangan Natsume erat, "Deal!" serunya senang.

.

.

.

 **To be continued...**

 _Author's Note: hai minna! Gimana? makin gaje yah? gomen... hehehe.. ahhh aku belum sempat edit, jadi maaf yah kalau typo bertebaran di mana-mana. Jaa nee!_


End file.
